Sentimientos Escondidos
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un día algunas nos gustarían olvidar las para siempre y otras queremos guardas para siempre en nuestras memorias. Mal Summary


**N/A:** Bueno aquí un nuevo one-shot que hemos hecho en conjunto Red20 y yo, espero que le guste ya que fue bastante divertido escribirlo :3

* * *

Red se dirigía a Ciudad Viridian muy temprano para reunirse con Yellow. Ambos se habían prometido ir a hacer su viaje semanal al Bosque Verde para poder ir a divertirse y despejar su mente. Él lo había decidido así, pues luego de entrenar, quería relajarse un tiempo y Yellow lo regañaba por estar siempre lejos de casa, además, él estaba hambriento por no desayunar al salir tan temprano. Estaba muy emocionado por ir con ella y no sabía por qué. Imaginaba que era porque igual iban a hacer un día de campo y que ella iba a hacer los aperitivos que no supo bien porque se sentía emocionado y porque no había dormido bien ese día.

- ¡YELLOW! ¿ESTÁS AHÍIII? - Gritó él en el frente de la casa, esperando a que ella saliera a verlo por la ventana.

Yellow se encontraba durmiendo profundamente ya que se había quedado cocinando hasta tarde ya que irían a pescar al bosque y lo más seguro es que Red viniera sin desayunar por lo que tendría mucha hambre pero tan emocionada estaba cocinando que se olvido de poner el despertador. Por lo que despertó al escuchar unos fuertes gritos provenientes del frente de la casa.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos hasta que al fin se termino de despertarse saliendo de un salto de su cama tirando en el proceso a Chuchu al piso.

- Se me hiso tarde! - grito mientras se apuraba en cambiarse y buscar su caña de pescar causando mucho ruido en el proceso.

- Hum... ¿Por qué no responde ella? - Le pregunta a Pika mientras seguía mirando a la ventana a la espera de Yellow. La esperaba tanto verla ahí que no sabía porque su corazón latía con emoción.

- Pika, pi - Le dijo negando la cabeza, como diciendo _¿Quien sabe?._

En cuanto Yellow al fin termino de cambiarse y encontrar sus cosas se asomo a la ventana.

- Hola Red - lo saluda desde la ventana -. Enseguida bajo.

- Hola Yellow. Está bien, te espero - le respondió con un ligero rubor en su rostro. Que sintió luego de que Yellow se retiro de la ventana - ¿Por qué me sentí nervioso? - Le preguntó de inmediato a Pika quien lo veía confundido.

Una vez Red le de volvió el saludo Yellow bajo rápido con dirección a la cocina en busca del canasto, en cuanto tuvo todo listo salió de la casa.

- Listo ya podemos ir nos - le dijo para poder emprender su camino.

- Sí, vamos. Ya quiero ir a pescar contigo - dijo él mientras pasaba una mano sobre el hombro de Yellow y le sonreía abiertamente.

- Y-yo también - le contesta nerviosa.

Después de un pequeño tramo caminando en dirección del lago al que solían pasar el tiempo para pescar, Red se sentía nervioso y a la vez feliz por tener a Yellow así, no sabía que sentir, pero no paraba de abrazarla más hacía él. Y cuando vio al fin el lago, se sintió algo triste por tener que dejar de abrazarla y volver a su cotidiana actividad de fin de semana. Le gustaba sentir su calidez, su piel suave bajo su brazo y su sedoso cabello rozar con su piel. Pero su estómago le hizo olvidar eso de golpe al recordarle que aún no había comido. Tal vez eso era, pero no sentía que fuera igual. Se sentaron por su lado en el lago mientras colocaban sus cañas frente a ellos y lanzaban la cuerda al agua.

- Yellow. ¿Cuando vamos a comer? - Pidió él con un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño, quería comer algo y más si venía hecha por las manos de Yellow - "_Un momento... ¿Para qué me emociona que Yellow lo hubiera hecho?... Me estoy volviendo exigente... ¿Será porque no he probado un platillo de ella antes?... ¿Y por qué me emociono?"._

- Si quieres puedes comer ahora, estaba segura de que no desayunarías por eso prepare mucha comida - dice aun nerviosa por la presencia de Red mientras le pasa el canasto con comida.

- Oh, gracias Yellow. Eres mi salvadora - le sonrió abiertamente mientras la abrazaba y corría al canasto de comida -. "_¿Salvadora? ¿Solo por la comida? Vamos Red, te has muerto por más que por un par de bocadillos ¿Qué te pasa?"_ - Miro el contenido y sentía volar. Seguro que no había dormido nada, porque era un verdadero festín -. Yellow... - Le miro seriamente a su amiga mientras veía el cesto.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto preocupada al ver la cara de su acompañante.

- ¿No dormiste verdad? - le preguntó con una mirada seria hacia ella, y no solo su mirada, su voz también estaba así.

- Emm... bueno yo... - dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa al ver se descubierta - No dormí mucho por eso me quede dormida, pero no fue solo por cocinar también era porque no podía conseguir dormirme.

- ¿No conseguir dormirte? ¿Por? - la verdad era que él igual no había dormido bien, se despertaba a cada rato por la impaciencia y no sabía por qué. Era un día común como todos, siempre lo mismo -. ¿Te sentiste mal? ¿Estás enferma?

- No claro que no es que solamente no podía dormir no se por qué - dijo más nervioso y aumentando su sonrojo.

- ¿Segura que no estabas preocupada por algo? - le preguntó él con las manos sobre su cintura -. Porque podrías decírmelo. ¿Sabes? - Le dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba al rostro de Yellow.

- N-no es-eso - dijo aun más nerviosa por las cercanía de sus rostros.

- ¿Entonces por? - preguntó confundido mientras volvía acercarse a ella. Le gustaba verla así, se veía dulce y quería intimidarla así cada vez que podía -. "_¿Por qué lo hago? No le gusta a ella... Hay, pero eso cara... Vamos Red, reacciona. Sepárate" - _Por más que su mente le ordenaba apartarse de ella, se acercaba más a los ojos de Yellow.

- Bu-bueno es q-que y-yo - respondía tartamudeando cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada -. "_Vamos Yellow dile la verdad ¿que puede ser lo peor que pase?" -_ trato de animarse mentalmente -. Lo que pasa es que a mi... - no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento Pika y Chuchu que se habían subido a los arboles del alrededor a jugar estaban en una rama delgada que se quebró ellos saltaron evitando la caída pero la rama golpeo la cabeza de Yellow.

- ¡YELLOW! - gritó de inmediato al ver como la rama golpeaba a Yellow - ¿Estás bien? Anda, vamos. Dime algo - Pidió él muy alarmado mientras agitaba de un lado a otro a Yellow, mareando a la pobre que se veía como una muñequita de trapo en sus manos.

El golpe había sido fuerte pero no tanto como para dejarla inconsciente solo le dolía la cabeza por el golpe y se sentía muy mareada por la forma en que la agitaba Red cuando al fin dejo de sentirse tan mareada pudo decir con un poco de fuerza.

- Red me mareas - le dijo Yellow para detenerlo.

Red se detuvo de golpe y puso un gesto que le hacía ver bobo.

- Ahy, lo siento Yellow. Es que esa rama era grande y creí que te ibas a desmayar - dijo él excusándose de la forma en que la mareo -. "_Maldición, ¿para qué me preocupo demasiado? Ella es muy fuerte. ¿Por qué me porte así? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Y por qué me dieron ganas de darle respiración de boca a boca si no se despertaba? ¿Estoy loco o qué?"._

- Esta bien Red solo me duele la cabeza - mientras se pasaba la mano por la zona golpeada.

- Ok, lamento como me comporte - pidió él mientras se giraba nervioso por su forma de actuar y se rascaba su nuca -. ¿Y en serio, no fue tan fuerte? - preguntó de nuevo solo para confirmar.

- Si no fue tan fuerte, solo me esta causando un poco de dolor de cabeza que de seguro me durara un buen rato pero no es nada tu tranquilo - dijo con voz conciliadora.

Suspiro un poco más tranquilo y giro su cabeza al lago.

- Entonces volvamos a comer. No hay que desperdiciar lo que hiciste, porque te quedo excelente - alabó él el platillo de Yellow mientras sonreía abiertamente y se frotaba con una mano su estómago.

- Si tienes razón, me agrada que te guste mi comida - dijo muy contenta de que su esfuerzo no hubiera sido en vano.

Ambos se acercaron a comer mientras Red se encargaba de acomodar el mantel incluido en el canasto de comida y acomodar los cubiertos, mientras Yellow se encargaba de poner la comida para que nada se ensuciara. Por parte de Pika y Chuchu, solo iban y venían de un lado a otro, esperando a que tuvieran todo puesto para comer.

- ¿Crees que estén hambrientos o solo abren espacio para llegar al postre? - preguntó curioso Red al ver a los dos correr juntos tan juguetona mente.

- Lo más seguro es que esperen el postre - respondió también mirándolos jugar - Chuchu sabe que prepare y le debe a ver contado a Pika, seguro el la convenció de solo comer el postre.

- Y por cierto ¿Cual es el postre? - lo pregunta porque ve muchos bocadillos ahí, pero no veía uno que estaba oculto aún en un recipiente dentro del canasto -. "_¿Por qué lo oculto? ¿Para que no vaya tras él de inmediato_?".

- Traje una torta de chocolates con bayas, lo traje en un recipiente para que no se arruine y para que el olor no atraiga a muchos pokémon salvajes - le explicó mientras sacaba el postre para mostrárselo.

Red se sentía derretí por la elección de Yellow.

- Yellow... Creo que te amo - dijo de inmediato al ver el platillo que tenía. Era su postre favorito hasta que se dio cuenta que lo dijo -. "_Un momento. ¿Acaso dije que la amo? ¿En serio? Vamos Red, ¿en serio la amamos? ¿Y por qué lo dije en plural lo último?"._ D-Digo. Es que me leíste la mente, jeje. Lo siento si creíste otra cosa. "_Bravo Red, Bravo"._

Yellow por un momento se emociono mucho al escuchar aquella primera frase por parte de Red pero cuando el empezó a explicarse empezó a sentirse decepcionada pero trato de no demostrarlo frente a él.

- Me alegra saber que te gusta - le dijo tratando de sonreír.

La miro fijamente, noto que estaba diferente.

- "_Te preocupas demasiado, ¿no? Ya dijo que te le alegra saber que nos gusta_" - Giro su cabeza de un lado a otro para callar su voz interna - "_Esta conciencia me vuelve loco. Creo que... La herí... ¿La herí? ¿Lo confirmo?... ¿Y por donde comienzo?_" Yellow... ¿Estás bien?

- Si estoy bien - dijo extrañada por la pregunta ya que pensaba que no había notado su cambio de animo.

- Mientes - Soltó de inmediato - "_Oye, ¿cómo sabes que mientes?_" - le dijo su mente de inmediato -. "_Solo lo sé, sí_" Yellow. Dime. ¿Qué sucede?

- N-no sucede nada - dijo nerviosa porque notara su cambio de animo.

- ¿Entonces por qué te pones nerviosa? - Se puso serio frente a ella, intentando verla a los ojos -. "_¿Seguro que miente? Ya te estabas volviendo loco hace rato,s¿no?_" - Le recrimino de nuevo su subconsciente -. "_No puedes cerrar el pico por un minuto. Pareces un Chatot_" Yellow. Vamos, dime. ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

- L-lo que pa-pasa es q-que "_vamos Yellow te dejaras vencer tan fácil_" - le animo su subconsciente -. "P_-Pero como s-se lo ex-explico_". L-Lo q-que pa-pasa es q-que - iba diciendo cada vez más bajo mientras bajaba su cabeza haciendo que su pelo le tapara la cara.

- ¿Lo que pasa es que qué, Yellow? - inquirió Red mientras se acercaba a ella para poderla oír mejor -. ¿Acaso no te gusto?... "_Idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota, IDIOTAA. ¿Para qué le preguntas eso de golpe?_" - le regaño su mente mientras buscaba como salirse de esa -. "_Cállate que no sé por qué me dio curiosidad saberlo_" D-Digo Yellow... ¿Acaso fue por algo que dije?

Yellow había levantado de golpe la cabeza cuando escucho a Red preguntarle si le gustaba pero cuando se arrepintió de la pregunta volvió a bajar un poco la cabeza mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

- Mejor dejemos lo hay Red y comamos el postre antes de que vengan a robarlo Pika y Chuchu - dijo tratando de evitar sus preguntas.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice? - preguntó molesto mientras hacía un puchero.

Yellow volvió a suspirar "_como te gustaría ahora que estuviera Blue en este momento, no?_" le reprocho su conciencia haciendo que suspirar nuevamente.

Red tenía una duda aún en su mente tras volver los pasos en la conversación que mantuvo con su subconsciente que no podía evitar preguntárselo a Yellow.

- Hum... Yellow... ¿Podrías decirme qué tipo de chicos... bueno, qué tipo de chicos te gustan? "_Idiota. ¿En serio le preguntas eso? ¿Sabes que te mirará feo y te odiara por preguntárselo?_" - Le regañó su cerebro por la pregunta que Red le había hecho a Yellow.

Yellow se quedo sorprendida con la pregunta y empezó ponerse nerviosa en pensar tan solo en la respuesta.

- Sobre el tipo que me gusta... "_hay que vergüenza_" - se quedo pensando.

- A-Así es... Es que... Tengo curiosidad. "_¿Curiosidad? Si claro. ¿De aquí por qué tan galante? ¿Acaso te gusta?_" - su subconsciente parecía que quería pleito con Red porque sonaba muy molesto con él -. "_Cállate, y no me digas eso que aún no sé lo que me pasa. Se supone que eres mi mente, ¿No? Entonces explícame que me pasa_".

- B-bueno m-me g-gu-gustan los d-de t-tipo tiernos y que le gustan los pokémon - hablo lo más rápido que pudo debido a su nerviosismo.

- ¿Q-Qué dijiste? - de lo rápido y bajo que lo dijo, ni supo que entender. Así que se acercó más a ella y trato de poner su oído más cerca de la boca de Yellow -. "_Oye, como que la estamos intimidando_" - le dijo su cerebro al notar como ella temblaba -. "_No creo, ella siempre ha sido así_" - Se defendió un Red molesto mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Yellow.

- D-di-dije q-que m-me g-gu-gustan l-los d-de t-tipo ¡tierno y que le gustan los pokemon! - lo dijo con los ojos cerrados para calmar un poco sus nervios por la cercanía pero a la final por los nervios lo ultimo lo dijo casi gritando.

Red retrocedió un par de pasos por el grito involuntario de Yellow que trato de asimilar la información que le dio Yellow.

- ¿D-De ese tipo de chicos te gustan? "_Maldición, no soy nada tierno_" - se dijo él muy molesto maldiciéndose por lo que dijo Yellow -. "_Un momento, un momento, un momento. ¿Por qué te molesta que no seas tierno? Acaso tú..._" - antes de continuar hablando, Red volvió a preguntarle a Yellow -. ¿Solo así te gustan?

- Bueno... es que cuando una persona le gusta otra yo creo que esa persona se vuelve alguien único para ti por lo que sería difícil describirlo porque te gusta porque uno solo ve sus cualidades y no sus defectos - explica mirando a la nada como perdida en sus pensamientos.

Red se quedo con la mirada en blanco, con los ojos encima de Yellow sin más que decir.

- "_Oye, di algo o pensara que nos volvimos locos_" - le hablo su mente para que saliera de su trance -. C-Creo que es muy tierno de tu parte pensar eso de alguien que te gusta Yellow - habló finalmente con un tono tímido en su voz.

- ¿En serio lo crees? - dice muy sonriente al escuchar el comentario que le hizo Red - a veces me da mucha vergüenza decirlo.

- Pero por supuesto. Es algo lindo que pienses así. "_Más si lo dices tú_" - Comentó Red tanto verbal como mentalmente que se sonrojo de inmediato al mencionarlo muy seriamente -"_¿Y por qué si viene de ella es importante?_" - Le recriminó su cabeza una vez que se dio cuenta de las palabras de su casero - "_¿Me puedes dejar en paz? No sé por qué, ¿contento?_"

- Muchas gracias - se pone más contenta al ver que Red la animaba - ¿Y tu Red que tipo de chicas te gustan? "_Vaya una pregunta peligrosa_" - le advirtió su subconsciente - "_No me lo digas, ni sé porque se lo pregunto_"

- Ham... Bueno... Yo... - Red empezó a tartamudear y a jugar con la melena de su cabello que no sabía como responder a su pregunta - "_Muy bien genio, sabía que esto iba a pasar. ¿Pero me hiciste caso? Nooo. Tú ignorándome como siempre. Si pudiera me cambiaría de cuerpo_" - Le regaño su mente mientras Red buscaba una respuesta - Pues serían... Me gustan las chicas que son muy amables, dulces y tiernas que se preocupan por los demás y que se preocupan por los pokémon. - Fue su respuesta final, que sentía latir fuertemente su corazón.

- E-en s-serio t-te gu-gustan e-ese t-tipo de chicas - pregunto nerviosa - "_oh vamos el chico prácticamente te describió_" - le dijo su mente - "_pero ¿que tal si se trata de otra chica?_".

- Por supuesto. - le dijo él con un rostro algo serio, pero sonrojado -. "_Oye... Cómo que describiste a Yellow, ¿no?_" - le aviso su mente de inmediato - "_No es cierto... ¿O sí?_" - se preguntó confundido mientras tenía una discusión consigo mismo y una mirada perdida.

Yellow al notar la mirada perdida de Red después de que le dijo eso la dejo aumentando aun más su duda.

- Dime Red ¿acaso ya tienes a alguien que te guste? "A_cabas de hacer la pregunta de la muerte lo sabes, no?_" - le indico su mente -, "_claro que lo se pero prefiero saberlo ahora que nunca_".

- "Buena pregunta" - se dijo a si mismo saliendo de sus pleito contra su mente -. "_¿Y qué piensas responderle, genio?_" - Red no sabía que hacer. Por un lado sentía raro estar con Yellow, y por otro lado, era su mejor amiga -. Creo... Creo... No estoy seguro. - dijo de inmediato en un grito mientras se aferraba a sus cabellos y se sentó en cuclillas por pelearse con su cabeza.

- ¿Red estas bien? - preguntó preocupada al ver como se encontraba el muchacho -, "_genial ahora él tiene más problemas_" - le recriminó su subconsciente -, "_yo no quería que se pusiera así_" - le respondió triste y preocupada.

- N-No, no lo sé... Me siento raro... Me duele mi pecho. - le comenzó a explicar Red mientras se tiraba al suelo en posición fetal -. "_Maldición, ahora si que te volviste loco_" - le regaño su subconsciente -. "_Déjame en paz, ayúdame No sé que me pasa_" ¿QUÉ ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUÉ ME PASA? - gritó con sumo dolor por lo que tenía, no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba.

- Y-yo lo siento Red debe ser por mi culpa que te has puesto así - dijo con la cabeza baja para que él no notara las lagrimas que se asomaba por sus ojos.

- _"Oh, vamos. ¿Ahora la haces llorar? ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres?_" - le regaño su mente al notar como ella empezaba a derramar pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas -. "_Maldición, cierto_" ¿Y-Yellow? ¿Qué te pasa? No te preocupes, no es tu culpa... Es que no sé... No sé que me pasa. Me duele mi pecho, mi corazón no deja de latir por más que quiera detenerlo y me siento nervioso, siento como mi cuerpo empieza a sudar y sudar. - le dijo con un tono sincero mientras sujetaba con una mano el hombro de Yellow y con otra mano su pecho, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

- Gracias por tratar de animarme - le agradeció mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas -. Creo entender lo que sientes pero no creo poder darte una respuesta - le dijo mientras acercaba su cara al pecho de Red y lo abrazaba -. Pero te aseguro que yo siempre estaré contigo para acompañarte, no importa lo que pase - le dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo tapándose la cara con su pecho.

- Y-Yellow... - susurró mientras le devolvía el abrazo y sentía como sus palpitaciones volvían a él y con mayor fuerza que antes -. Yellow... Mi pecho... De nuevo siento como vuelve a palpitar como loco... ¿Sabes en verdad qué me pasa? - le preguntó nervioso aferrándose con fuerza a ella para no caer -. "_Idiota, ¿pero qué crees que haces? La estas incomodando_" - le reclamo molesto su subconsciente al ver como Yellow temblaba por culpa de Red.

- Bueno... es algo difícil de explicar pero... - para un minuto para soltar un suspiro -. Yo siento lo mismo cuando estoy con la persona que me gusta - le explico aun sin soltarlo de su abrazo y sonrojándose aun más.

- ¿Con la persona que te gusta?... - susurra algo confundido aún sin dejar de abrazarla -. "_Idiota, ¿Qué no es obvio? Estas enamorado, y de tu mejor amiga_" - le explico de nuevo su subconsciente -. "_Déjame de llamarme idiota... Pero... Si eso es cierto entonces..._" - Red dudo un momento que decir, pero se arriesgo a hacerlo - ¿Y lo sientes ahora?... ¿Yellow?

Los ojos de Red trataban de buscar los de Yellow para obtener una respuesta de su parte, pero no podía encontrarla. Eso lo hacía sentir más nervioso aún de saber si es que ella le correspondía o no.

- B-bueno yo... - dijo lentamente mientras se alejaba un poco de el y se ponía a jugar con sus manos - Yo s-si lo siento a-ahora - dijo susurrando lentamente y por lo bajo.

- ¿E-En serio? - preguntó un Red tartamudeante y casi al borde de la felicidad -. "_No me lo creo_" - se dijo él mismo intentando contener la compostura - "_Ya somos dos_" - le dijo su subconsciente igual de sorprendido por la respuesta de Yellow.

Yellow debido a la vergüenza de al fin animarse a declararse no respondió con palabras sino con un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza.

Red se lanzo directamente a Yellow con un fuerte abrazo, intentando no separarse de ella.

- ¿E-En verdad? No lo creo - le dijo aún sin apartarla de ella -. ¿Y en verdad piensas todo eso de mí? - le preguntó aún con una voz ahogada por la emoción.

Yellow se había quedado en estado de shock al sentir que Red la abrazaba por lo que tardo en reaccionar para responder la pregunta.

- S-si p-pienso e-eso d-de t-ti - le dijo completamente sonrojada.

Red la aparto de su pecho para verla a los ojos y tratar de encontrar esos orbes ámbares que le volvían loco.

- Yellow... Dime... ¿Te gustaría... Te gustaría?... - Red se estaba tensando por la pregunta que intentaba hacerle -. "_Si le piensas preguntarle a Yellow si quiere ser tu novia. Ya era hora_" - le regaño su subconsciente, pero algo emocionado.

- ¿si me gustaría que? - le preguntó tratando de animarlo a que siguiera mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Yellow? -. Le preguntó en un grito por la presión que se estaba acumulando en su cabeza -. "_¿Tenías que hacerlo de esa forma? La dejaras sorda_" - le regañó su cabeza, haciendo que ambos esperaran a la respuesta de Yellow.

Yellow al instante en que termino de escuchar la pregunta de Red se lanzo abrazarlo mientras le respondía su pregunta.

- Si, si me gustaría - le dijo mientras lloraba de la felicidad de ser correspondida.

Red de inmediato la abrazó y no dudo ni un segundo en robarle un beso a su querida y preciada amiga.

- "_Un momento, un momento, un momento. Ya no es tu amiga, es ahora su novia_" - le corrigió el subconsciente de Red, a lo que se sintió más feliz de robarle un dulce y tierno beso a Yellow. Quien sin duda alguna le correspondió de la misma forma, aferrándose a él, rodeando le con ambas manos sus rebeldes cabellos y jugando tierna mente con ellos mientras él, sujetaba la cintura de Yellow con una mano, y la otra la aferraba a los cabellos de Yellow.

No pudieron soportar así por más de 20 segundos hasta que sus cuerpos les exigían oxígeno, a lo que ambos se separaron con una mirada cansada y un notable sonrojo que coloreaba sus rostros de un fuerte color carmesí que les hacía arder sus mejillas.

- "_No puedo creer es mi primer beso_" - pensó mientras se ponía las manos en las mejillas como tratando de disminuir el sonrojo -, "N_o te preguntas ¿si a el le habrá gustado tu forma de besar?_" - le indica su consciencia -, "_¿crees que el tenga mejor experiencia?_" - le preguntó - "Y_o creo que si por la forma en que te beso_".

Red no paraba de verse a sí sonrojado y a la vez anonadado mientras de reojo veía como Yellow se teñía su rostro de un intenso carmesí que era incapaz de ocultar.

- "_Si que besa bien... Y sus labios ... Tienen un sabor muy dulce_" - se dijo mientras se tocaba los labios detenidamente sin perder el calor que estos le daban.

- O-oye Red - le dice tratando de llamas su atención -. ¿T-Tu ha-has b-be-besa-besado a alguien antes? - pregunta muy nerviosa.

Red retrocedió un poco y se alarmo por el tipo de pregunta que ella le hizo.

- N-N-No, Yellow. ¿P-Por qué le preguntas? - le dijo tartamudeante mientras retrocedía un poco más de ella -. ¿A-caso... Acaso tú?... "_Seguramente ella si tiene mejor experiencia que tú_" - le comentó su subconsciente con algo de malicia -. ¿Acaso tú si has besado a alguien antes? "_Y fue mi primer beso_". - dijo él titubeando por temor a la respuesta.

- No yo nunca he besado a otra persona, este es mi primer beso - le responde con la cabeza un poco baja y la cara igual que un tomate.

Red la toma por debajo de su barbilla e intenta levantar su mirada.

- Yellow... Yo también... Este es mi primer beso también - le dice en un tono muy suave para que ella se sintiera más tranquila.

Yellow se pone muy feliz de saber que no solo fue su primer beso sino también el de Red, por eso lo abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después alejarse para volver a tomar el canasto con comida.

- Sera mejor que terminemos de comer - le dice sonriente a lo que Red solo asiente para acercarse para poder comer más juntos.

Así se quedaron juntos uno con la compañía del otro mirando el hermoso atardecer, y ambos seguros de que nunca olvidaren este día.


End file.
